Les dirigeants de l'ombre
by tohru15
Summary: Ils écoutent, ils voient tout, ils vivent depuis des siècles parmi nous mais leurs existences sont tenues cachés. Qui sont-ils? Que veulent-ils? Ils sont nécessaires à nos vies mais pourtant nous ne les remarquons même pas, ils s'amusent de la mort, ils jouent avec la vie des gens. Mais pourquoi sont-ils si humains?Parce qu'ils nous représentent,nous, nos qualités et nos défauts.


See hi! C'est mon deuxième crossover hetalia mais le premier n'est pas encore posté sur ce site.

Disclaimer: Hetalia et Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas,ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, Hidekaz Himaruya et Yana Toboso,j'ai juste eu une idée délirante que j'ai écrit.

* * *

Les dirigeants de l'ombre

Un soupir put être entendu brisant le silence du lieu.

Un regard fut échangé. Un sourire fut esquissé. Une voix s'éleva.

« Eh bien,eh bien, que nous vaut cette complainte ? »

Des yeux sombres foudroyèrent un individu tandis qu'une seconde voix répondit fortement.

« Rien qui ne vous concerne. »

Un léger rire monta d'une des personnes présentes.

« Vraiment ? Est-ce cela ? Moi je crois pourtant que cela a à voir avec nous, mon cher. »

Le ton précédent fut remplacé par une intonation méprisante et ironique.

« Vraiment. En rien qui vous regarde. »

La même intonation moqueuse que précédente résonna.

« Si vous le dites. Comment se porte votre reine ? »

Celui-ci ayant lâché un soupir se tendit à cette question.

« Très bien, merci de vous en vous préoccuper. »

Et encore cette agaçante voix à l'accent de l'Est retentit.

« Ah bon ? Est-ce vraiment cela ? Pourtant il me semble qu'elle commence à se faire vieille. Me trompe-je en avançant cela ? »

L'autre en perdit quelques secondes ses mots mais les retrouva bien vite avec assurance.

« Oui vous vous trompez. Elle se porte fort bien et pourra gouverner encore un moment de cela. Malheureusement pour vous, je continuerai à gagner du pouvoir. »

Un grognement put être entendu avant qu'une réplique fut émise.

« Ne t'avance pas autant mon cher. Nous gagnons aussi du pouvoir et ne te laisserons pas nous poignarder dans le dos. De plus, ta souveraine est déjà assez âgée, elle ne vivra plus bien longtemps. »

Le vouvoiement tombe, les menaces se cousent discrètement. Un rire aux intonations fou fut émis.

« Vraiment ? Ce serait plutôt toi qui t'avancerais bien trop à mon goût. Toujours est-il que je reste actuellement le plus puissant. Ma souveraine ? Qu'importe ! Je ne dépends pas que d'elle. Et oui elle se fait un peu vieille peau mais ne vous en déplaise, comme tout humain, et il lui reste bien assez à vivre, après tout je suis le seul à connaître le moment précis de sa mort. »

Le ton moqueur velouté, le grognement caché.

« Plus pour longtemps. Ah bon ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu es un enfant accroché à sa mère. Ah mais il est vrai que nous ne pouvons blâmer la vieillesse des humains, ils ne sont pas éternels contrairement à nous.

Vraiment ? Pourtant un petit incident pourrait survenir, ne penses-tu pas ?

Il faut faire attention à une souveraine de cette envergure. Après tout elle est à la fois souveraine de ton royaume mais aussi de celui de ton petit Matthew, et également impératrice de l'Empire indien. Ce serait bête de perdre une si importante et puissante personne de ses rangs. »

Un grognement, un regard noir, puis un sourire narquois.

« Oserais-tu contester ma position de plus grand empire ?

Je ne te permets pas d'insulter ma personne, je n'en ai que faire des humains. Exact. Ah qui sait ? Je ne pense pas, après tout il est presque impossible de changer le cours de temps et ce qui y est inscrit, elle mourra au moment voulu et de la manière voulue. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de citer Matthew dans cela. De toute façon, c'est irréversible, nous aurons tous à changer de souverains à un moment ou un autre. Oui ce le serait mais comme dit précédemment je ne tiens pas seulement ma puissance d'elle. »

Un dernier rire fut émis, à l'intonation chantante.

« Vraiment ? Eh bien nous verrons tout cela en temps voulu ! Sur ce ne vous en déplaise mais l'aube se lève, éclipsons-nous prestement pour retourner chez nous, dans nos pays. »

« Voilà une forte bonne idée. Au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir. »

« De même. »

* * *

Voilà,voilà! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! A propos,pour l'instant je laisse planer un certain mystère mais je vous laisse essayer de deviner les personnages. Pour info,il n'y en a que trois qui ont intervenu dans ce chapitre. A par ça,il peut y avoir des incohérences avec la vraie histoire mais j'ai la flemme de respecter parfaitement puis j'ai voulu l'arranger à ma manière selon mon envie,et puis je ne suis pas historienne.


End file.
